Bill Cipher vs RED
Description Creepypasta vs Gravity Falls! This is Gogeta46power's eleventh battle in season 1. Interlude Gogeta: Evil, we associate it to many characters. Zinogre: Like Darth Vader Gogeta: And Sauron Zinogre: But these two take it to absurd levels. Gogeta: Bill Cipher, the dream demon. Zinogre: And Red, the hell beast. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he's Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Bill Cipher Zinogre: Come to Gravity Falls, you can see our scenic scenary, beautiful landscape, and most of all, the wonder anf mystery of it. Gogeta: Yeah, but do not summon a flying one-eyed dorito. Zinogre: Yeah, that would not be the smartest thing in the world, but of course he was unleashed in the world by the idiot Little Gideon. Gogeta: That dorito's name is Bill Cipher. Zinogre: But before he almost brought on the destruction of the whole universe, who was he? Gogeta: He was a being in the second dimension that he calls a "flat world with flat minds with flat ideas" needless to say he did not like it. Zinogre: So he wanted to go to the 3rd dimension. Gogeta: How would he do this, well manipulating humans until he got a body of course. Zinogre: But he was caught and sent to the nightmare realm. Fiddleford: "When Gravity Falls and Earth become sky, fear the beast with just one eye. Gogeta: That is said by Fiddleford when he entered the machine for a brief second. Zinogre: But after all of those years, Bill did get a body in the shape a triangle. Gogeta: WIth this body, his powers just become insane, with near omnipotence meaning he is almost all powerful. Zinogre: He is omniscient meaning he knows everything. Gogeta: He is omnipresent meaning he is everywhere. Zinogre: We are not even scratching the surface of Bill's insane power. Gogeta: He's got the ability of telekinesis, pyrokinesis, chronokinesis, and umbrakinesis. Zinogre: Also he has the ability to fly, telepathy, and lasers. Gogeta: He can create illusions and nightmares. Zinogre: He can shape-shift and alter his size to be as big as he wants. Gogeta: He has the ability to change matter and can possess people. Zinogre: His best ability though is his ability to reality warp and how he is mostly immortal. Gogeta: Even if he is a god that can do basically anything, he has his weaknesses. Zinogre: Like how he is extremely overconfident and his body has limits to power. Gogeta: Also his eye is a big weak point for him and it takes a bit to regenerate. Zinogre: Still, fear the beast with one eye. Bill: All right listen up you one life-span, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets for one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension waiting for a new universe to call my own. Names Bill, but you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity. RED Gogeta: How many of youhave grown up with the NES, if you have raise your hand, good. Zinogre: Well there is a game on it called Godzilla and you should stay clear of it at all costs. Gogeta: Yeah, even though most copies are fine, there is one in particular that wants to kill you. Zinogre: That's the copy that Zach got and he played it even though he knew he should have turned it off. Gogeta: He thought in the beggining that it was a hack or some type of beta test but that all changed when he saw him. Zinogre: He saw the Hell Beast or it is more simply reffered to, RED. Gogeta: Red is a sadistic monster that has one thing in his mind, KILL. Zinogre: I mean he has the strength to kill Godzilla in one hit, who can tank a black hole bomb. Gogeta: If we do the math that means his attacks hurt more than a supernova. Zinogre: Also his abilities are pretty great. He can shoot needles from his mouth, and change forms so he can adapt into flying or water terrains. Gogeta: In the water form, he can..... fly? And in his flying form he can eat Mothra which is about 60 meters big. Zinogre: HIs best attack by far is what I like to call the hellfire skull which is a giant blast of just pure fire. Gogeta: He has a tongue which can latch on to people. Zinogre: But he has a transformation that is so big that he can crush Solomon under his feet, Solomon is about the size of Godzilla stading at 100 meters tall. Gogeta: In this form he can shoot fire from his hands along with the best of his abilities. Zinogre: Even though he is insanely strong, he has his drawbacks. Gogeta: Like how in the game he still plays by its rules and how he is single minded. Zinogre: Also his biggest drawback is how he has a power meter meaning he can run out of energy. Gogeta: Even so, this is one game that I do not want to play. RED: Run..... Intermission Gogeta: All right the combatents are set. Zionogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! Battle (This fight will be taking place in the NES game Godzilla) Bill: Well, I am getting bored of trying to take over the world, maybe I will just play some Nintendo. (Bill opens his drawer and sees games for Nintendo. Bill: Lets see here, Mario... no, Duck Hunt... no, Excite Bike... no. Hmmmm.... Godzilla, lets see how it is. (Bill put the game in the system) Bill: Man this game sucks, it graphics are horrible and now it is glitching, great.... (Bill is tempted to stop playing the game. Bill: Ooooh a Red tiki mask spot, so spooky. (Bill enters the spot) Bill: This is boring, a flat, uneventful plain. (Bill looks away) Bill: Where did I leave my keys? (Bill looks back) Bill: Oh damn it I am dead. WHAT KILLED ME!!! That's it, I am going in the game. (Bill enters the game) BIll: Okay... what is this place, a fire landscape.. it... is... so.... beatiful, it is like my wonderland. (Red eyes can be seen in the distance) Bill: Oh, I wonder who that could be. (Red emerges) Red: You are different, who are you? Bill: Hey don't be racist. Name's Bill, or your new overlord from now on. Red: Unlikely, I go by many names, the Hell Beast, the Spider Beasr, but you can refer to me to R.... Bill: Red, I know you buddy, I know everything, I knew this was going to happen. Red: You can't stay here. Bill: Why? Red: Because you will be dead in the next couple minutes. Bill: I'll humor you to see who the best is okay. (Red started off by taking a swing at Bill but he dodges)\ Bill: You'll need to try harder then that. (Red shoots a giant fire blast at Bill) Red: You are an idiot. Bill: I am literally the smartest being in the multiverse. (The fire clears with Bill having a shield around him) Red: This one is stronger than he looks. Bill: Insulting how I look that is racist. (Bill lifts Red up with telekinesis and throws him across the fiery landscape) (Red shifts into his flying form and attacks Bill with his tongue and hits him) Bill: Ow...... (Red goes back into his original form and shoots needles at Bill hitting him again) Bill: Ok hitting a man while he is down, I can do that to. (Bill shoots giant fire at Red dealing no damage) Red: Die. (Red chases after Bill and trying to hit him) Red: Can't you see. Bill: That you're outmatched, yes I know that is what you are going to say, shut up for one second jeesh. (Bill shoots a giant laser and hits Red with it. Red goes into his water form and starts throwing mines at Bill with Red getting increasingly annoyed) Bill: I love screwing with people, it is up there with killing and the satisfaction of beating someone on Smash Bros, I should ask 8-Ball if he wants to play. (Red shoots a giant blast of flame in the attempt to kill Bill but the shield goes up again) Red: It appears I am reaching my limit. But I won't give up easily. Bill: How about I contort your arms so they are on your head. (Bill does just that) BIll: Now DIE!!! (Bill shoots a giant laser at Red with Red going down) Bill: Hahahahaha... wait he is still alive. (Red goes into his transformed state) Red: You worthless peon, you are just an amoeba to me now. (Red shoots many needles at Bill hitting him then hits Bill with hits him with his fire breath) Bill: You'll need to do more than just that. (Bill shoots another giant laser at Red doing minor damage) Bill: This may actually be a problem. (Red tries to crush Bill but he teleports away) Red: Coward. Bill: That is not wanting to die. (Red stabs Bill sending him flying) BIll: Want to know something funny. Red: What? Bill: I've been plaing you. Red: WHAT?? Bill: Yeah. Try (Red shoots needles at Bill but Bill takes the molecules of the needles and teleports them behind Red stabbing him) Red: How... Bill: You'll learn later. (Red shoots Bill with fire coming from his hands doing nothing) Red: I have no choice. (Red eats Bill) Red: It were my... ugh... ugh. (Bill grows inside of Red blowing Red up) Bill: HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! (Bill teleports out of the game) Bill: Well that game sucked. Analysis Zinogre: Well at least Red had a good run..... Gogeta: Yeah... anyway Red is a very tough cookie and Bill would have difficulty beating him but his superior intelligence and abilities gave him this win. Zinogre: Well Bill only has a couple weaknesses and Red cannot exploit those at all. Gogeta: Remember, Red can be killed by normal means but Bill cannot be killed by normal means. He can hurt Bill but not kill him. Zinogre: Red is an okay reality warper, but Bill is just much much better. Gogeta: Remember, Red does have a limit on how many abilities he can use and once his energy is gone, he is as good as dead. Zinogre: Also Red is overated in power, he has been killed. And no the monster was just strong. Bill: Thank you thank you. Gogeta: What? Bill: Yeah thanks for letting me win, I don't have to kill you now. Zinogre: With analysis you do win so congrats. Bill: Oh you're too kind to me. Gogeta: Looks like Red was the one that had to run. Zinogre: The winner is. Bill: Me of couse. Zinogre:.... The winner is Bill Cipher... Advantages and Disadvantages Red: +Stronger +More destructive capabilities. =Tie with speed -Not as smart -Abilities are worse overall -No way of putting Bill down -Not as durable -Rushes his opponents. -Overated in power Bill Cipher +Smarter +Overall better abilities +Could tank all of Red's attacks. +More durable +Red only knows how to kill and rushes his opponents =Tie with speed -Weaker -Less destructive capability Next Time Gogeta: Next time on death battle (The screen shows an ocean with fish being shown Spear of Justice plays with footage from lol) Next time on Death Battle is Undyne vs Fizz Who Will Win? Bill Cipher Red Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Gogeta46Power Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016